custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 that Released was on January 14, 1997, and the DVD released in December 2005. It features the same songs from the CD Release from 1997, except it has Barney Theme Song. Plot Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Min *Tosha *Shawn *Carlos Songs *Barney Theme Song *Let's Play Together *The Marching Song *Rig-A-Jig-Jig *The Land of Make-Believe *B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals *Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay *Games *Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down *Laugh With Me! *Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? *What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? *Indoor-Outdoor Voices *Once Upon a Time *Sing a Song of People *If I Had One Wish *Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy *This Old Man *Let's Go on an Adventure *Crocodile Song *Our Animal Friends *Silly Sounds *The Bear Went Over the Mountain *Five Little Butterflies *The More We Play Together *I Love You Locations *Playground *School Classroom *Treehouse *Treehouse Balcony Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Season 3 end credits front is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the CD Release of the same name. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy front cover original CD released of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 CD Release of the same name. *The version of I Love You use the same arrangements and vocals from the CD Release of the same name. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's going on" to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy front cover original CD released of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy front cover original CD released of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show.﻿ Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:First Era Videos Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3